FIG. 1 shows a conventional electromechanical device 101, such as a piezoelectric device. The piezoelectric device typically comprises a support structure 102 having piezoelectric ceramic elements 104a-b disposed on at least one surface of the support structure. The support structure 102 is formed by stamping, bending and/or moulding a metal plate into suitable shapes. Piezoelectric elements 104a-b are disposed on the support structure.
The piezoelectric films are deposited on the surface of the metal support structure. However, the metal parts are easily oxidized at elevated temperatures in the oxygenated atmosphere that is required for processing the piezoelectric thin films. Further, the process for producing the piezoelectric films has to be adapted to reduce oxidation of the metal parts. As such, the piezoelectric films are produced at lower temperatures using, for example, hydrothermal growth. Such methods produce films with properties and mechanical adhesion that are inferior to those produced with high temperature annealing by, for example, sputtering, MOCVD or sol-gel methods. Moreover, the structures are immersed in corrosive solutions to realize the hydrothermal growth, which results in severe contamination and processing compatibility problems.
Therefore, from the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide reliable electromechanical devices.